lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Widow
Black Widow is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. She is voiced by Laura Bailey. Role in the Story Black Widow comes together with the heroes of the Marvel Universe, such as the likes of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, to help stop Loki and his villainous cohorts from building a weapon of mass destruction from the shattered bricks of the Silver Surfer's surfboard. After the battle between Doctor Octopus and Captain America, Spider-Man, and Mister Fantastic, S.H.I.E.L.D. calls in Hawkeye and Black Widow to follow Green Goblin back to Oscorp Tower. There, they meet up with Spider-Man and make their way to the Goblin's office. Upon entering it, however, they are plunged into the depths of the building, where they encounter Symbiote Enemies and the dangerous Venom. After defeating Venom, they escape, but not in time to capture the Goblin, who gets away in his Pumpkin Chopper. Later, Black Widow and Hawkeye are again sent to investigate a HYDRA base. There they find Red Skull and Arnim Zola, who have been conspiring with Loki. The two meet up with the Human Torch, in order to defeat the villains, but everyone except Torch gets knocked out by Loki. Captain America joins up and helps Human Torch defeat the Red Skull. Then, Hawkeye and Black Widow are transported to Shield helicarrier to get their wounds treated. Black Widow later appears and transports Captain America and Thing to head to Asteroid M at the island. History Formerly a bio-technologically enhanced Soviet spy sent years ago to infiltrate the United States, Natasha Romanova, the Black Widow, battled Iron Man and the Avengers, even manipulating Hawkeye's feelings for her against them. In time though, Black Widow was convinced by Nick Fury, Sr., to defect from the KGB and join S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. Since then, the Widow has been invaluable as a superhero and as a secret agent, despite her history of complicated relationships with fellow costumed crime-fighter, like Captain America and Wolverine. Appearance Black Widow wears a standard S.H.I.E.L.D. spy/assassin uniform. This consists of a zippered black leather jumpsuit, which Black Widow wears mostly zipped up while leaving her collar area exposed, two utility belts around her waist, one of which is tightly worn and the other of which is left to loosely dangle near her upper right leg, two miniature utility belts, which are both strapped around her left leg, and black leather marksmanship gloves. Black Widow's firearms are normally left holstered at her waist when not being used. Abilities *'Firearms': Black Widow is an expertly trained markswoman and puts her skills with her dual firearms to good use in dispatching her enemies from afar in battle. *'Invisibility': As a spy/assassin with a need to utilize stealthy techniques, Black Widow uses a S.H.I.E.L.D. cloaking device to render herself invisible. *Computer Hacking Trivia * Black Widow was one of the first characters to be confirmed for the game, being confirmed when the game was announced in January 2013. * Her appearance in the game is based on her appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Black Widow's first special attack is a grab attack in which Black Widow catches the enemy's head in between her legs and throws him against the ground. * Black Widow's second special attack is a grab attack in which Black Widow holds and spins the enemy to stun him, grabs him again, and knocks him unconscious with a faceplant. *Bailey had voiced Black Widow in Avengers Assemble. Gallery BlackWidow.png Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Minifigures Category:Humans Category:Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Guns Category:Playable Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Inspired by Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Anti-heroes Category:Invisibility Category:Captain America Characters Category:Thor Characters Category:Iron Man Characters Category:Avengers Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers 4 Characters Category:Black Widow Versions Category:Computer Hacking